Secret Admirer
by ChippedCups-BrokenHearts
Summary: Just something I thought up, where Megan runs into an old seret admirer. However they're no longer in high school and he's being accused of murder. A bit of Megan and Tommy fluff. (Rated T for content)


**So I wrote this about a year ago and it has just been sitting in my notes. It was the first thing I ever wrote and I was quite proud of it at the time. So, I thought I would post it and see what you thought. Reviews are encouraged and welcomed.**

* * *

Megan!" He shouted.

"What Tommy? What?!" She screamed in frustration.

"You're bleeding." He said quietly.

She looked down at her hands, he was right, blood everywhere. Dark red dripping from her fingertips, dropping slowly on to the hard floor. Megan stopped, confused and peered once more... The blood was some how not hers. She had no cuts, no scrapes so why was there blood all over her pale hands? She thought. Yet there was this thick, dark red goo covering her fingers, she did not panic or squirm, in fact nothing of the sort; she smirked. Smirking at part of someone else's insides on her, that must make her insane, what normal person does that? This wasn't funny. But there she was, smiling.

"Tommy." She whispered.

He looked at her concerned. "What is it?"

"We got him."

* * *

_24 hours earlier..._

"Megan Hunt." She spoke in to her phone.

"Dr hunt, a body has been discovered on twenty sixth avenue by Sal's Diner, can you get down here?" The voice told her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She replied, hanging up.

She slammed the phone on to her dresser and sighed in frustration, another sleepless night. You would think with the size and comfort of her bed she would have no problem getting a good nights sleep, and that was usually the case, however since the suicide case on her father was being looked into, she laid there at night terrified to go to sleep in case there was something she had missed.

Finally and with struggle, she managed to drag her self out of bed, and force her way in to a tight black skirt and uncomfortable high heels.

"Lace? Are you ready? I have to go."

"Yeah mom." She replied appearing from her room.

Megan took one glance.

"Go take off your lipstick."

"What?" She replied offended. "No."

She started to rub her fingers. "Lacey I don't have time for this."

"Well if your that much in a hurry, you couldn't possibly have the time to wait for me to go all the way back in to my bedroom, find my face wipes, take off my lipstick and-"

"Fine. Come on, you can take it off in the car."

She sighed in frustration. "You are so unfair." She stormed out of he door.

"Yeah well, life is unfair. Deal with it." She followed after her, slamming the door.

* * *

Megan swiveled her hips and placed her feet one at a time on the concrete, slowly stepping out of the car and closing the door. She flashed the badge on her bag to the police around the scene and walked straight in. She examined the body and turned to Ethan, yes Ethan because they still hadn't found someone who Megan could tolerate for more than five minutes and visa-verse.

"Male, late forties, abrasions to his lower arms, I assume from fending off his attacker. Bullet to the chest, with an exit." She pointed to the hole. "Ethan what can we interpret from this?"

"That... He was... Shot?"

She rolled her eyes. "We know that the victim had a brief encounter with his attacker, due to the wounds on his arm, this tells us that the shooter wanted something from him, which gives us a motive."

"Oh yeah, I was going to say that but I thought it was obvious." Ethan mumbled.

Tommy sauntered over with his partner Adam, seeing Megan already there made him smile to himself. Just the sight of her smooth red hair had him smirking, the tight skirt was a good choice, he thought.

"What have we got here?" He asked placing his hand on her back.

She quickly shrugged off his touch. "Male, around forty eight years old, he was shot through and through, marks on his lower arm, I will swab underneath his nails for the attackers DNA and send it to the lab."

He just smiled at her, he found it hard not to. "Sounds like you've got it covered, Adam and I will check out the scene."

With that he left and so did she.

* * *

Later on the day Megan received a call from Tommy telling her they had a lead on the case. She dropped her scalpel and headed to the police station. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but there was something in his voice that was so soothing that she took comfort in. Of course she would never say any of this out loud, but she felt connected with him still, after all these years.

Even though she was no longer that girl who acted on impulse, who could love until there was nothing left. Instead she was broken and was still figuring out how to put herself back together. Meanwhile he was still that boy who messed her around, who made mistakes, who toyed with her feelings as if they didn't matter. He hadn't changed- nor would he. Or was this something she was just trying to convince herself of?

"What have you got?" Megan called across the room.

He didn't have to look to know who's that voice belonged to. He had it memorised. Although she did have a mouth on her, he was sure half of Philli new her voice. He turned around to her trying not to smirk. "A middle aged guy, name: Derek Fisher, was seen leaving the crime scene late hours last night, not long after our victim-"

"His name is Antonio Ramirez, works at the diner we found him outside of, no one knows of anyone who would want to harm him; he lead a quiet life." She interrupted.

He paused, looking at her in disbelief. "When you found out this information, you didn't think it would be helpful to call me?"

"You found the suspect, did you not?"

"Yes but that isn't the point it's-" Tommy started to lecture.

Megan rolled her eyes and walked straight passed him in to the interrogation room.

Adam glanced at Tommy, who was annoyed by Megan's arrogance, as if he wasn't used to it by now. Adam leaned in closer. "You never actually told me what the deal was between the two of you."

"I wasn't planning on ever telling you it." Tommy stated.

Adam smirked. "That bad?"

"That good." Tommy paused. "And then I messed everything up. So I suppose it wasn't rated good over all. Definitely not by her."

"What did you do?" Adam asked, curios.

"Mind your own business, Adam." He muttered, following after Megan.

There she was, already shouting at the suspect. She got so in to the cases, her passion was amazing, he loved it. The woman had no fear, for anything. The people in here are murders, stone cold criminals but she wasn't afraid. She would do what ever it took to get the job done... And looked incredible whilst doing so, he added.

"And then what? You decided to shoot him because of the crappy service?!" She exclaimed.

"No, none of the sort!" He started to explain.

"What then?" Megan reached in to her purse. "See this little girl? That is his 5 year old daughter. She doesn't have a father now. Why?" She paused and studied his face. "Because you shot him." She said disgusted.

"I didn't shoot him!" He protested.

"Then who did?!"

"If you know anything, you should tell us now Mr Fisher. It could help you with your court case." Tommy cut in.

He looked around nervous. "Look, I didn't shoot him ok?" He paused. "It was my friend Daniel. I don't even know why he did it! We- we were having lunch at the diner when Danny told me he had a gun- he wouldn't tell me why. Next thing I know, the guys on the ground and Danny, he has the gun in his hand. So I helped him get rid of the evidence, he's my friend and I didn't want him to get thrown in jail."

"Your friend... is a murderer." Megan spat.

The people in this world made her sick. It was astonishing how much emotion she had in the interrogation room, it was where the passion came out, she didn't have as much anywhere else and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she felt much more confident with Tommy by her side, just being there made her feel safe, as if nothing could harm her. Not as long as he was there, to be her protection.

"What's your friends name?" Tommy questioned.

"Daniel, Daniel Reece." He replied, cracking from the pressure.

With that Megan walked out, ready to go catch the murderer, she didn't waste anytime. As she walked she said the name to herself. 'Daniel Reece' it sounded familiar but she couldn't think why. Tommy got the information on the killer from the FBI database and told Megan he would meet her at Daniel's house.

* * *

"FBI" Tommy shouted as he kicked open the door. The swat team followed and so did Megan, against his orders. "Megan I told you to wait outside!"

"Shut up, Tommy. This is my case."

"Our." He corrected. She scoffed. She then simply, without question walked straight past him. High heels clicking on the floor.

She is crazy! He thought. No guard, no amour, no weapon. Was she trying to get herself killed?

She stopped outside the door when she heard foot steps, but only paused for a moment and then continued into the room.

"Hello, Daniel."

"Megan Hunt." He smiled.

Tommy watched for a second, seeing the glare in his eyes. "On the floor now! Get on the floor!" He shouted.

* * *

She slapped down the file right in front of him. "I thought your name sounded familiar." Megan told him.

"I'm surprised you remembered." He smirked.

"How could I forget my secret admirer?" Tommy's eyes widened at what she said.

"Guess it wasn't such a secret after all."

She smiled bitterly. "Why did you kill him Danny? He wasn't doing anything to you, what made you snap?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Why don't I believe you?" Tommy replied.

"Why don't I care?" He responded with a harsh glare. Almost sounding angry at the fact there was another man here with Megan.

"You should care. Unless you want to be thrown in to jail."

"I'd like to see you try. You have no proof."

"We know the murder weapon and right now we have the police searching your apartment, when we find it we will have the proof." Megan told him.

"And your buddy turned you in. You might as well plead guilty now, make it easier on yourself." Tommy added.

"Now why would I do that when I don't even know what you're talking about?" He smirked.

Megan trailed her hands across the table as she walked. "You've changed."

"You say that as if its a bad thing."

"Being a murderer generally is a _bad thing_."

"An accused murderer." He corrected.


End file.
